leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ahri/historia
Historia | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Ahri z Dynastii | 2:Skórka = Ahri Północy | 3:Skórka = Ahri Lisiego Ognia | 4:Skórka = Ahri Gwiazda Popu | 5:Skórka = Pretendentka Ahri }} W odróżnieniu od innych lisów, które przemierzały lasy Ionii, Ahri zawsze czuła niezwykłą więź z otaczającym ją magicznym światem; więź, która mimo to, była niekompletna. W głębi ciągle czuła, że skóra, w której przyszło jej się urodzić, nie pasowała do niej i marzyła, że pewnego dnia stanie się człowiekiem. Jej cel zdawał się nieosiągalny, do dnia, kiedy nagle znalazła się na polu ludzkiej bitwy. Była to obmierzła scena, ziemia pokryta była ciałami rannych i umierających żołnierzy. Jeden z nich pociągał ją szczególnie: zakapturzony mężczyzna, z którego szybko uciekało życie, otoczony słabnącym polem magii. Zbliżyła się do niego a coś w niej przyciągało ją do niego w sposób, którego nie rozumiała. Esencja jego życia wniknęła w nią, pełna niewidocznych drobin magii. Odczucie było odurzające i przytłaczające. Gdy jej zaduma minęła, z rozkoszą uświadomiła sobie, że jest zmieniona. Jej lśniące białe futro zniknęło, a ciało było smukłe i kształtem przypominało ciała żołnierzy, leżące nieopodal. Mimo że jej postać wydawała się ludzka, wiedziała, że transformacja nie była kompletna. Będąc przebiegłym stworzeniem, przystosowała się do zwyczajów społeczeństwa ludzi i używała swojego daru, by uwodzić niczego niepodejrzewających mężczyzn. Odurzeni jej kuszącym wdziękiem, byli bezbronni, dlatego z łatwością pochłaniała esencję ich życia. Karmienie się ich żądzami przywiodło ją bardzo blisko spełniana marzeń, ale im więcej życia pochłaniała, tym dziwniejsze uczucie żalu poczynało się w niej odzywać. Miała wątpliwości co do czynów, które nigdy nie sprawiały jej problemu, gdy była lisem. Zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie przezwyciężyć wyrzutów sumienia swojej rozwijającej się moralności. W poszukiwaniu rozwiązania, Ahri znalazła się w Institute of War, domu najbardziej uzdolnionych magów w Runeterrze. Zaproponowali jej zachowanie człowieczeństwa, pod warunkiem że nie będzie czynić innym krzywdy i podejmie służbę w League of Legends. }} Cytaty Aktualna= ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * ;Śmiech * * * * |-| Stary głos= ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * ;Śmiech * * * * Patch History i . 'V4.12:' * ** Zmniejszony koszt many do 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 z 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. ** WSPÓŁCZYNNIK MOCY UMIEJĘTNOŚCI: 0.325 (łącznie: 0,65) ⇒ 0,35 (łącznie: 0,7) 'V4.5:' * Statystyki ** Pancerz zwiększony do 15 z 11. * ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że '''Zwodnicza Kula' nie powracała, gdy Ahri była martwa lub zamknięta w stazie. V3.15: * Statystyki ** Mana zwiększona do 250 z 230. ** Regeneracja many zwiększona do 7 z 6.25. V3.13: * ** Umiejętność ta przywraca teraz Ahri 2 punkty zdrowia (+1 punkt za poziom bohatera) (+0,09 pkt. Mocy Umiejętności) za każdym razem, gdy jej zaklęcia wzmocnione za pomocą umiejętności biernej trafią przeciwnika (poprzednio Ahri otrzymywała premię 35% do wampiryzmu zaklęć) * ** Koszt many zmniejszono z 60 do 50 pkt. ** Zmniejszanie się efektu dla trafień w te same cele zwiększono z 50 do 70% (w najlepszym przypadku wartość ta wynosić będzie 100% + 30% + 30%). ** Obrażenia dla tych samych celów zmniejszono z 80/130/180/224/280 (+0,8 Mocy umiejętności) do 64/104/144/184/230 (+0,64 mocy umiejętności). ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Ogniki zadawały czasem zmniejszone obrażenia celowi, który powinien otrzymać standardową ilość obrażeń. * ** Umiejętność ta będzie teraz zwiększać zadawane przez Ahri obrażenia magiczne o 20% na czas 6 s. ** Koszt many zmieniono z 50/65/80/95/110 do 85 pkt. * ** Obrażenia podstawowe zmniejszono z 85/125/165 (+0,3 Mocy Umiejętności) do 70/110/150 (+0,3 Mocy Umiejętności). ** Obrażenia dla tych samych celów zmniejszono z 80/130/255/450/495 (+1,05 Mocy umiejętności) do 64/104/210/330/375 (+0,9 Mocy Umiejętności). V1.0.0.152: * Statystyki ** Prędkość ruchu zwiększona do 330 z 305. V1.0.0.142: * ** Naprawiono: Nie będzie więcej przypadkowo pozwalać Ahri na rzucanie wampiryzmu zaklęć częściej niż raz. * ** Naprawiono: Obrażenia teraz są zgodne z opisem. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Zmniejszono obrażenia umiejętności na wyższych poziomach z 40/70/100/130/160 do 40/65/90/115/140 pkt.. ** Każdy punkt mocy umiejętności zwiększa obrażenia o 0,45, a nie 0,375 pkt. * ** Obrażenia zmniejszono z 85/140/180 do 100/125/165 pkt. ** Każdy punkt mocy umiejętności zwiększa obrażenia o 0,35, a nie 0,3 pkt. V1.0.0.134: * ** Wskaźnik superumiejętności sojuszników będzie teraz zielony do momentu zużycia wszystkich 3 ładunków ** Czas odnowienia między ładunkami wydłużono z 0,75 do 1 sekundy. ** Czas odnawiania wydłużono z 90/80/70 do 110/95/80 sek. V1.0.0.132: * ** Zmiana kosztów many na wyższe z . * ** Zwiększenie cooldown'u sekund z . Grudzień 21, 2011 Hotfix: * ** Zmiana nazwy umiejętności pasywnej na . V1.0.0.131: * Data wydania: Grudzień 14, 2011r. }} cs:Ahri/Příběh de:Ahri/Background en:Ahri/Background es:Ahri/Background fr:Ahri/Historique ru:Ahri/Background sk:Ahri/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów